Harry Potter and the Marauder Diaries
by Brooke LaShea
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter discoveres a diary that Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail kept long ago in their Hogwarts years? What secrets will he discover? Will he learn more about his father? What content could that mysterious diary hold?
1. Prelude: Me and the charries

Harry Potter: The Marauder Diaries

Prelude

**Harry:** I'm tired of all these books about me! I mean hey… 19 years since I defeated Voldy-moldy-pants and nothing...NOTHING… where are these books taking me?!?! I have a family to think about, ya know! My wondeful wife Ginny, my three kids! GUH! I don't think I culd take another before I hit mid-life crisis!

**Ginny: **Ahem. I think Harry is right. Too long we have been fighting evil and I simply refuse to sit through ANOTHER fan fiction about a girl that hates me and wants to marry Harry. He's MY husband. We have kids... you know what that means...so BLAH to you all!

**Ron: **Yeah! What Harry said!

**Hermione: **RON! Aren't you going to say something about the guys that write fan fictions wanting to marry ME?!

**Ron: **Erm…

**Hermione: **RON!

**Voldy-moldy-pants: **I demand that I not be called Voldy-moldy-pants. It is very demeaning. Plus, I could easily blow all of you into tiny smithereens.

**Me: **No can do, Voldy-moldy-pants. I'm the authority here, and youz gots ta listen to me!

**Voldy-moldy-pants: **Wait, if Potter and I aren't going to be feuding in this story… then who is? I don't want to be paird up with some blubbering fool, nor do I wish to face one.

**Harry: **Moldy is right… who is this one about? Cause, uh, I'm not fond of having my history altered too much.

**Me: **Gah. If I said it right here all of our readers will be turned off! You'll just have to wait and see. Let's just say... both of you will have a good long rest.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldy, and Ginny: **TELL US NOW!

**Me: **Can you read?

**Hermione: **I happen to be able to read very well thank you. I was the smartest in our class.

**Me: **Okay. Look at the title then...

-Awkward Silence-

**Me: **Now… on to CHAPTER ONE of Harry Potter and the Marauder Diaries!

**Ron:** Bother!


	2. Chapter 1: Finding the diary

Harry Potter and the Marauder Diaries

Chapter 1: Finding the Diary

A 37 year old Harry Potter rushed down the creaky stair case of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the home left to him by his Godfather Sirius Black. His mind was dead set on going to make sure that his sons, James and Albus Potter, had not burned themselves on the stove in the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they had only managed to singe the new drapes instead of their hands.

"Boys… what has your mother told you about playing with the stove?" Harry scolded as he placed his hands on his hips.

James and Albus turned to Harry and looked up to him. They knew that they had been caught. The only thing they could hope for is that their mother wouldn't find out that they had disobeyed her.

"Sorry, Dad, we won't do it again." The boys said in unison.

Harry shook his head with a smile, "Go upstairs and find your sister, play with her." He said in a fatherly tone. As the boys ran up the stairs Harry sat at the kitchen table. He picked up his copy of the Quibbler and began to read. News just wasn't that exciting since they had defeated Voldemort. A scuffle over some money in Diagon Alley, a goblin accused of theft… he had begun to think that the news paper was just a big waste of time.

Ginny suddenly came from the next room, running as if she were trying to escape the Dark Lord again. She carried in her hands a small leather bound book. The book looked rather old, and Harry was a bit unsure of what it was at first. But as Ginny laid the book in front of him the names on the front became more visible: Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. Harry slowly picked the book up and turned it over in his hands.

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked in a distant tone.

"I found it under the bed in Sirius's old room, where he used to keep those, uh, magazines." She said quietly as she sat down in the chair next to Harry. "I haven't read any of it yet… I thought you might want to read it first."

Harry nodded, "Yeah…" he said, peering through his glasses at the small book in his hands. "KIDS, come here!" He yelled. There was a pause, and then there was the sound of feet pitter pattering down the stair case. James, Lily, and Albus all stood in front of the table.

"All of you… sit down." Harry said as he watched them over the brim of his glasses.

Each of them did as he said all wondering whether they were getting in trouble or not. "Remember when you asked me about Sirius Black, James?"

James nodded, "Yeah, you said he was a good guy." James raised an eyebrow at his father, "Why? Was he really bad?" His eyes then widened, "DID YOU KNOW A BAD GUY?!" He asked excitedly.

Harry shook his head, "No, James, that's not the case at all." He said with a smile. "I am going to read from this book, and you'll know a lot more about him."

"What about Mister Remus, Teddy's dad?" Lily said randomly

"Yes, you'll learn more about him too." Harry said with a nod.

"And what about James?" asked young Albus.

"What about me?! I didn't do anything!" James yelled loudly.

"I wasn't talking about you, Troll!"

"I'm not a troll!"

"Well… yer dumber than one!" Albus replied.

"At least I don't look like one."

Harry sighed, "STOP ARGUING!" He shouted finally.

The two boys automatically shut up and stared straight forward. Harry looked at them was a surprised expression. Perhaps he was surprised that they listened to him on the first try.

"June 12: Platform 9 ¾ -- James Potter" Harry said. He looked up to see the expression of his young son and smiled. He himself was interested in seeing how his father, Remus, Sirius, his mother, and Wormtail all met.

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:: Alright End of chapter one. The next chapter will be James's entry into the journal having just met Sirius and Remus. All criticism is accepted, and I would love to have your review Be sure to tune into the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The Marauders Meet

Harry Potter and the Marauder Diaries

Chapter 2: The Marauders Meet

**June 12: Platform 9 ¾ -- James Potter**

The Hogwarts Express was all I expected it to be. In my compartment were myself, a long haired boy named Sirius Black, a rather bookish fellow called Remus Lupin, and a misshaped boy who kind of resembled a rat named Peter Pettigrew. The three of them weren't bad at all! In fact, we all became friends rather quickly. It was Sirius Black who had initiated the conversation.

"So, James, what house do you hope to be in?"

"I would rather be in Gryffindor. My father tells me it is the most noble of houses." I said in reply.

Sirius nodded, seeming to agree. I didn't pin him as the Gryffindor type though. Maybe it was his family, which I had seen shortly before boarding the train, or maybe it was his appearance that led me to think that.

"I want to be in Gryffindor as well." Sirius said seriously. Hah. Sirius, seriously… wow. I get ahead of myself sometimes. Anyways, he continued with something interesting to say the least. "The rest of my family was in Slytherin though. I do believe my mum would have a heart attack if I got in Gryffindor."

At this statement even Remus Lupin laughed. "I doubt yer mum would have a heart attack." He said as he looked over his book.

Sirius grinned, "You don't know my mum."

I sat, merely listening to the two of them jabber on about Sirius's mum, but I noticed that Peter Pettigrew didn't say much. I couldn't tell if it was because he was intimidated, or if he just didn't like us.

"Hey, Peter!" Sirius Black bellowed. "What about you? What house do you want to be in?"

"I-I-I want to be in G-Gryffindor." He stammered. Poor chap looked way too nervous.

"Well then maybe all of us will be in Gryffindor together!" Sirius continued.

All I could do was smile in reply. "Say…" I began, "Why don't we come up with nicknames… you know… between ourselves?" I suggested just for the benefit of being stupid. I really didn't think that they would go along with it. But Sirius was eager to do it for some reason.

"Alright, I want to be called… Padfoot!" Sirius said.

"Why do you choose Padfoot?" Remus questioned.

I was actually quite curious myself. I didn't see any rationalization behind it. Until he told us why he chose that name that is… I was certainly surprised. This is what he said:

"You can't tell anyone, you've got to promise."

We all nodded eager to know of his secret. Personally I didn't think it could be anything that bad. At least I hoped it wasn't!! Sirius seemed to be the type that liked to keep someone on end. I'm sure he'd be great at telling ghost stories of all kinds. Anyways, back to his secret.

"I'm an--- an animagus." Sirius said simply after waiting as long as he could to get us interested.

"No way, Sirius, you're bluffing." Remus said as he leaned back in the seat.

"NO! It's true! I can turn into a dog."

"Prove it then." Peter added in quietly. Poor fellow probably hated saying that.

"You want me to prove it, Peter?" Sirius grinned, "If one morning you put your shoe on and find that it's wet inside… don't look at me."

Peter wrinkled his rat like nose in disbelief. I sure as bloody hell wasn't going to test the fates like that! Something about Sirius made me believe him.

"Alright, Padfoot, I accept your secret… but only if I get to choose my nickname next." Remus said with a smile.

Remus, the smarted of the bunch of us by far, also seemed eager to choose his nickname. But, I didn't have some dark secret that could give me a nickname like Sirius did. I almost wished I had one… but who would want a secret only to tell it?

"Let us have it, Remus!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Alright, I choose Moony." Remus said.

The three of us had confused expressions. I know we must have because Remus only laughed and scooted to the edge of his seat.

"You told me a secret… now I'll tell you one… but you have to promise. I could get in a lot of trouble for this." He said in a serious tone of voice. We knew he wasn't kidding. "I'm a werewolf." As he finished that statement he sat back in his seat.

I looked at him with the most disbelief. "No bloody way, Remus! You're a—a--- w-?"

"SHHHHH!" Remus shushed with his finger up to his mouth. "Yes, I am. It isn't something that I can exactly show you without hurting you, unlike Sirius's secret.

"Moony it is then. What would you like your nickname to be, Peter?" I asked as I turned in my seat to look at him. For a moment I didn't even pay attention to Peter. All I saw was this girl in the compartment across from us, and next to her a kid with a hooked nose and stringy black hair.

I watched her carefully… the way she would tuck her brunette hair behind her ear as she laughed, the way she crossed her arms over her lap in that sophisticated way, the way she would occasionally bite her lower lip to suppress a laugh. I'm surprised that I remember it so vividly as to write it down in this diary.

Suddenly I wished I were that stringy black haired kid.

"Wormtail, I would like for my nickname to be Wormtail." Peter said, finally bringing me back to reality.

"_Wormtail_?" Sirius countered with a laugh. "Well… I suppose it's no secret that you have a pet rat."

Peter nodded with a grin. All of them looked at me, expecting me to produce a nickname right away, linked with some reason to have it. But I couldn't think of one. There weren't any secrets, and I couldn't just make up a secret.

I looked up to see the girl I has seen before. She was holding a folder, looked like a muggle thing to me, and she was pointing out something inside of it to the boy next to her. Prongs. Perfect. I had just thought of my nickname.

"Prongs, I want my nickname to be Prongs." I said quickly.

Luckily there was no explanation required of me. I don't think I would have been able to give one to them. At least I couldn't give a good explanation. We weren't Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter anymore. No, we were Padfoot, Moody, Prongs, and Wormtail. All in all, I must say the train ride wasn't too bad. I had acquired a new nickname and caught a glimpse of the girl of my dreams.

Not too bad… not too bad at all.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of the Marauder Diaries! Please feel free to comment if you liked it, or hated it even! Chapter three will be an entry by Sirius Black.


End file.
